


nitesky

by chrkrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: 'And so Prince Daemon kept the girl Nettles by his side, day and night, in castle and sky.'
Relationships: Nettles "Netty"/Daemon Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	nitesky

**Author's Note:**

> Title ripped off from “nitesky”, by Robot Koch ft. John Lamonica.
> 
> I’m reading Fire & Blood and Daemon and Nettles relationship really has so many parallels with j/b. It’s quite clear to me they were in a romantic relationship, and I think of all the women Daemon was involved with, Nettles was the only one he truly loved. 
> 
> I have many thoughts on why the majority of fandom sleeps on this couple, but you know... it’s better to be left for tumblr rants. 
> 
> Anyway, if you haven’t read Fire & Blood, just so you can understand this one shot: Nettles is a bastard girl from Driftmark who tamed one of the wild dragons from Dragonstone to fight for The Blacks in the Dance of The Dragons. Prince Daemon Targaryen took her with him to travel looking for Vhagar, a dragon that belonged to the other side of the war, The Greens. They made their base in Maidenpool.

“Vhagar” it’s all Daemon has to say.

There’s nothing left of the village. Nothing left to save, no one left to heal. There’s only carnage and burned bodies and the certainty that, no matter what side wins the war in the skies, the ones on the ground already pay the price. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She has been quiet ever since their return to Maidenpool. Daemon orders a bath to be brought to her chambers - knows how she feels in the water, how it soothes her - and cares none for the servant who leaves her room while he is already getting rid of his doublet. 

Nettles makes quick work of her clothes, sinking into the water next, rising the ash from her hair and body. It isn’t long before he sinks opposite to her as well, and both of them wash in silence for long, long minutes. He does not offer to do it for her, or help her, as he would have if this was another night.

It’s only when she’s done, head resting against the tub, eyes closed… that’s when he speaks. 

_“_ What you have seen today… do you despise me for it? _” You should_ , the thought comes unbidden, and he no longer tries to understand why he dwells on things he had never cared, before; no longer tries to fight against how much he cares for what she feels for him and thinks of him. _“_ I am the cause of it. The moment I decided to marry Rhaenyra, I sealed their fates. All of them, from peasants to princes and kings _”._

_“_ I know _.”_ She answers, and opens her eyes to stare at him. Right now, with only the light of the fire illuminating the room, they are as dark as the night sky outside. _“_ And I should. Despise you. All of you. And still, I chose to tame a dragon, and fight for the blacks. And when I’m here… _”_ She leans forward, hugging her knees to her chest, as if she’s protecting herself from the words leaving her mouth _“..._ when I’m with you… I forget. I forget all the reasons why I should do as you say” _._

The fire burning in the hearth sparks, breaking the silence her words left behind. 

_“_ We built ourselves a fantasy, Netty _”_ he says. 

_“_ Of that I know m’lord _”_

_“_ It won’t last forever _”_

_“_ Of that I know as well” she drops her arms from her knees, allowing it to rest by her sides. _“_ But… can’t it last a while longer? _”_

Her hair looks so much longer when wet, black wet curls. Like the skies outside, at night. 

_“_ Come here _”_

That earns him a scowl, the scar of her nose moving in that particular way that fascinates him so. She scoots closer to the edge of the tub, juts her chin out.

_“_ You come to me if you want _”_

He smiles.

_“_ Stubborn girl. _”_

And he fights the water to get to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know how their story ends, the last line is suppose to cause you feelings 😬


End file.
